Dark Shadows
by Solo Jedi
Summary: A tale of Revan and Malak before they began their journey to the Dark Side. Follows Revan from his young days up to the beginning of his dark journey.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Shadows

by

Adam Howard

**Note: Star Wars and Knights of the Old Republic are property of Lucasfilm and LucasArts.**

Chapter One: Friends and Allies

Early morning winds blew across the plains of Dantooine. Sky-rays gently glided on the currents, circling the great plateaus and valleys. Kath hounds roused themselves from their sleep, ready for a new day's hunting. Green grasses waved gently in the breeze, rolling hills turned into a sea of green. Farmers on their homesteads welcomed the cool breeze as they began their day. The wind swirled around the dome of the Jedi enclave, carressing the stone towers like the currents of the Force.

As the small yellow star rose east of the southern plateau, thowing its light over the ever-moving grass sea, the idyllic silence was broken by the harsh clash of electrons and the lightning crash of colliding arc-waves of energy. Two men leaped up the edge of the plateau, blue energy swords in their hands. Ignoring the winds around them, they battled intensely, blades crashing into on another as they moved across the plateau. The older of the two was also the larger, muscular and athletic. His shoulder-length brown hair flew in the breeze as he bore down on his opponent with superior strength and control. The smaller man was quick and agile, deftly parrying the sweeps of his more powerful foe and counterattcking with dizzying speed. The early sunlight glinted off his shaven head, marked with two devotional tattoos.

Abruptly, the bald man leaped far backwards from his opponent and dropped of the edge of the mesa, racing across the plain below. The other man sped across the plateau and jumped far out over the ground below, setting off after his foe. Hearing his opponent behind him, the small man whirled around and let loose a series of attacks that the other was hard pressed to deflect. Gradually, his superior strength allowed the larger man to get the upper hand, wearing down the other until the edge in speed was nullified by fatigue. With a vicious cut, the brown-haired Jedi knocked aside his opponents blade and gave a kick that sent the other sprawling. In an instant, he sprang on his adversary, pinning him to the ground with his boot, laser sword poised at the other's throat.

The bald man smiled up at the victor. "You will lose eventually, Revan."

Revan did not move his sword away from the other's neck, but offered his own smile in return. "Maybe someday, Malak. But not today. You should have used position four to deflect my last strike, my friend."

"Yes, but position six would have put me in a better position to respond after the initial deflection. You put more strength into the blow than I anticipated." Malak relaxed a little. "It's good to get out of the Enclave for a while , isn't it? I thought Master Vrook would catch us for sure, the old--"

Both men started as Revan's blade abruptly deactivated and flew out of his hand towards a shadowy shape under a nearby tree. An orange-skinned Twi'lek Jedi Knight stepped into the morning light and caught the lightsaber in his outstretched hand. His expression was impassive, but both young men could see the flush of color in his headtails that signalled great agitation.

Jedi Master Zhar looked from Revan to Malak. "What do you Padawans think you are doing? Why are you outside the Enclave?"

Revan glanced at Malak, then bowed with respect. "Master Zhar, we came out to practice our swordsmanship, and to enjoy the morning air."

Zhar's features showed disapproval for the first time. "I know the Enclave can be confining, but it is unwise and forbidden to spar outside the supervision of the weapon-masters. Such illegal combat encourages aggression, and can lead to feelings of anger. Feelings that lead to the Dark Side. I sense rebelliousness in you two. You must learn control, and obedience to the will of your Masters. Come, return with me."

Once more a look passed between the two young Jedi as they turned toward home, shoulders slumped in resignation. "Yes, Master Zhar," they said. The morning sun rose toward midday and the winds died down as they approached the causeway that led to the Jedi Enclave, the only home that both men could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Master and Apprentice

Revan knealt in the darkend meditation chamber, trying to clear his mind of the feelings left over from that morning. One by one he banished the feelings of excitement in the chase, the thrill of combat, the exaltation of victory, and the shame of discovery. He tried to lose himself in the currents of the Force that swelled around him, like the wind on the plains. His concentration broke as he imagined the winds whipping his and Malak's robes as they whirled atop the mesa. Shaking his head in frustration, he intensified his efforts at concentration, forcing himself to wade into the currents surrounding him.

"Your feelings betray you, my apprentice. The Force is a current that directs us much more than we direct it. You must empty your mind, clear your heart of your passions, and let the currents embrace you and carry you. Do not jump into them and try to turn them. That way lies darkness." She stepped into the chamber behind him, her soothing voice immediately calming his nerves and making concentration easier. She moved easily in the darkness, felt his anger subside, and nodded her head in approval. She could tell he had relaxed, though she could not see the visible drooping of his head an shoulders. She would not have seen it under the light of day. She was blind.

She knealt in front of him, joining him in his meditation. Through the Force, she felt the bond that held them, and easily reached out with her mind along the threads of that bond until she met his.

_You broke the rules of the enclave today, my apprentice._

_Yes, master._

_The Force is strong with you Revan, and you have learned well. I know that you and Malak are eager to take the trials, but you must have patience. The council is wise, and will call for you at the right time._

_Yes, master, but..._

_No, Revan, there are no buts. _He felt her sigh in his mind, and her disappointment. _Master Zhar is right, you know. You must learn obedience. The path we walk is a delicate one; indulging in rebelliousness and fulfilling self-centered desires is the first step on the path to the Dark Side. You know I do not agree with the other Masters that we should subdue our emotions, and that even such feelings as joy and love can subvert our cause. But our desires can overpower us if we let them. Few have returned who walked the Dark Path. It is best not to take the first steps._

_Yes, Master Kreia._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Jedi Knights

Revan and Malak waited patiently outside the council chamber. Neither spoke, each endeavored to clear their thoughts and control their feelings of elation. Both had taken their trials, and awaited the Council's summons to appoint them to Knighthood. Close as brothers, each dealt with their anxiety differently. Revan paced back and forth, letting the Force work though his tense muscles, relieving his stress. Malak was content to lean against the wall of the antechamber, yet his features displayed intense concentration as he struggled to remain calm.

Without warning, the council chamber door swung open and a voice called out, "Revan and Malak, your presence is desired in the council chamber."

The two men looked at each other and exchanged a handclasp before striding into the chamber. The chamber of the Dantooine Council was unlike any other Jedi Council room. It was open to the windswept sky and gor trees grew up the outer walls. The Masters did not sit, but stood around the edge of the bowl shaped floor. Revan and Malak stepped forward into the depression and looked around at the assemblage.

In the center stood Master Vandar,the small, green-skinned Jedi who headed the Council; to his right stood Master Vrook, the strictest Master of the Enclave. Next to him was Master Zhar, the Twi'lek Jedi, and trainer of Jedi apprentices. Standing with Master Zhar was Jedi Weapon Master Haan, who trained the younglings and apprentices in lightsaber techniques. To the left of Master Vandar stood Master Dorak, keeper of the Dantooine archives. With him was Master Kale, an Iridonian Jedi who spoke little at council meetings, but was known to be one of the wisest masters. The last Council member stood apart from the gathering, under the shadow of a large gor tree; the blind one, Master Kreia.

Master Vandar began, "It is unusual for only two Padawans out of an entire age group to pass the trials. Revan and Malak, you are to be commended on your skills."

"However," said Master Vrook, "mere skill is not enough to make a Jedi Knight. The Force is strong with you both, and your knowledge of the Jedi Code is undisputed. All here know your skill with lightsabers. But it is the will of this Council that decides your fate today. I for one have my doubts that either of you will ever truly bend to that will. Despite your knowledge of the Force, a streak of rebellion runs through you."

"But is it the Council they rebel from, Master Vrook, or you?" Kreia softly whispered from the shadows.

"Your opinion should not weigh in this debate, Kreia, since we are discussing one of your students." Vrook retorted. "Perhaps we should question your methods of training, since clearly your student is always at the fore when these two misbehave?"

Master Zhar stirred, "They are young, Master Vrook, and none of Keia's students have ever disappointed this Council. Revan and Malak have become mentors to many of the younglings, though they are nearly still children themselves."

Vrook gave Zhar a dark look. "All the more reason to be concerned, then."

Vandar spoke again, "This debate is to decide if Revan and Malak should be granted the title they have earned, not the suitability of their Masters. The choice is clear, as is my vote: Knighthood. Do the rest of you agree?"

Vrook spoke first. "No."

"Yes," said Zhar.

Haan and Dorak spoke together, "Yes."

Kreia spoke next. "Yes."

Last of all, Master Kale said, "I agree. But I sense this: it is not the will of the Council that decides us this day, but the will of the Force. For good or ill, these two must become Jedi Knights."

The assemblage looked gravely from the Master to the newest Jedi Knights as Vandar declared the Council adjourned. In regards to the will of the Force, Master Kale was seldom wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Battle Lines

Night lay on the jungles of Dxun. The cries of fierce beasts echoed through the forest, sounds of fighting, mating, and dying. The moon of Onderon was so close to its mother planet that they shared part of each other's atmosphere, yet the people of Iziz did not settle the moon. The jungles outside the walled city were dangerous; the forests of Dxun were far worse. Yet paths wound through the twisted trees and vines, for the Onderonians had used the moon for centuries to house the tombs of their leaders. Excursions here were few; the paths were mostly used by the beasts.

A line of figures moved down one of those paths, planetlight glinting off their plastoid body armor. They did not speak, but not out of fear. There was no need to speak, such was the level of their training. Their features were hidden behind slitted masks attached to hard-shelled cowls which covered their heads. Each one carried a heavy pack and had a blaster rifle slung over his shoulder. They had been marching for hours, since dusk, and many miles lay behind them. They marched on resolutely, not tiring, for many miles still were left to go. They must be in position to launch before dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dark Justice

The two Jedi Knights made their way across the homestead, peering at the ground. They were looking for kath hound sign, hoping to find it, and fearing that they wouldn't. Revan and Malak had been summoned by a farmer to find his daughter, who had gone missing that afternoon. They were known in the district for resolving problems quickly, and for helping the homesteaders whenever they were in need. Now they were racing against time.

The farmer suspected that his daughter had been carried off by the kath hounds. Such an occurance was not unusual, though this particular farm was outside the hounds' normal range. The Jedi knew more than the farmer, though. Some of the neighboring homes had been broken into lately, and valuables taken. Revan suspected that there was a gang of young ruffians in the area, and that they had finally stooped to kidnapping. He knew that if they were to find the girl alive and unhurt, they would have to find evidence of her capture before morning.

Malak stood, wiped sweat from his brow and turned to his partner. "I think you're right, Revan. I don't see any kath hound sign. The livestock are too calm for this to have been an animal attack."

Revan nodded in response, but kept looking at the ground. He did not focus on any one area, but rather tried to relax and let the Force guide his eyes. He reached out searching for a feeling, an impression, some kind of echo left in the area. At last, he felt something; a sense of fear and anxiety, and a hint of anger, tainted the ground nearby. He focused his senses on the spot, trying to discern more details of the feeling. He saw in his mind's eye a vision of the girl sitting on the ground playing with wildflowers, then being dragged off through the brush by five young men.

The trail in the Force was now plain. "This way," he snapped, rushing off across the plains.

The two men ran over the hills, following the trail left in the Force by the frightened girl and her captors. At last, cresting a low rise, they saw below them a campfire with figures huddled around it. They saw five, with a small dark shape on the ground just outside the circle of the firelight. The men around the fire seemed in good spirits, singing and talking excitedly.

Quietly the two Jedi crept down the hill until the were just outside the camp. As one they stood up and ignited their blades, placing them at the necks of the two nearest ruffians.

"You're under arrest by order of the Jedi Council," Malak said to the one that appeared to be the leader. "You must answer for the deeds you've done today."

The five young men cast nervous looks at each other. A few of them glanced at the small form lying outside the circle of light. The youngest burst into tears and fell to the ground. Shamed at his display, the others straightened their backs, but were no less fearful. They knew the battle reputation of Jedi Knights. One, however, apparently knew of the Jedi capacity for mercy, and risked speaking.

"Forgive us, Master Jedi, we have given in to the temptations of our youthful passions. Please, we will go with you, and accept whatever judgement the Council decrees."

Malak replied, "If you have not done serious harm, the council may be lenient, but--"

"Justice has found you, and you will meet your judgement now," a soft voice spoke from the shadows. Revan stepped back into the light, having gone to the girl to check her condition. What he saw could hardly be properly called remains, and as he approached the leader of the boys, his lightsaber cast its light on the fury darkening his face.

The boy began to plead, but could only gasp as Revan thrust the blade through his heart. Malak and the others gazed on in horror as the young ruffian sank to the ground, his body splitting in two as it fell against the saber. Revan turned to Malak and ordered, "Cut them down."

Malak stared at his friend in disbelief, then saw in Revan's eyes the extent of his fury and the evil the young men had done. Ever loyal, he raised his blade and turned on the ruffians. In seconds, it was over.

The young Jedi stood in the circle of death they had created as the reality of their deed set in. Malak extinguished his blade and dropped it on the ground as though it were the instrument of evil. He sank to his knees, sobbing, "What have we done?"

"Jedi are the guardians of justice. Today, justice was served."

"This was murder, not justice, Revan, and you know it!" Malak stood and retrieved his blade. "What will the Council say? Anger leads to the Dark Side..."

Revan shook his head. "Did you see the girl? They deserved it. How can anyone not be angry at what they did? The Council will agree. We will convince them. Be calm, my friend. We did the galaxy a service this day, and now we must do right by the victim." With that he picked up the girl's body and strode off across the plains to her father's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Fires of War

Smoke rose from the jungles of Onderon. Cracks ran down the walls of Iziz, and people quietly moved among the piles of rubble, searching for survivors, or merely hoping to survive. The ships of the Mandalorians that had wreaked the havoc on their city were gone, but the people knew that a garrison had been left to control the local population and plunder it. But the fires still burned.

In space overhead, Mandalorian troop carriers and starships flickered with psuedo-motion and vanished into hyperspace, leaving the twin orbs of Onderon and Dxun hanging in space, the blue of their shared atmosphere surrounding them like the embrace of a small child trying to calm an older sibling. On Dxun's surface the tombs sat silent as those whose ancestors built them cried out below in the smoky haze.

The fires of conquest spread across the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Methodically and ruthlessly, the Mandalorian fleet destroyed cities and enslaved populations, always taking those who were strong or wealthy. The poor and weak were simply obliterated. Many worlds perished. As the fires spread, Republican ships tried to intercept the raiders but were repulsed contemptuosly. The Mandalorians were warriors, and disdained the Republics efforts at diplomacy; the ring of steel and the heat of blaster fire was the language they listened to.

The Republic gradually sent more ships to the slaughter, and more ships were destroyed. Eventually the attacks on the Outer Rim became a concern for the Senate as a whole, and the Chancellor, at the behest of the Senate, asked the Jedi for assistance. The Chancellor's representative asked the Jedi High Council to evaluate the threat of the Mandalorians to the Republic as a whole and called upon them to aid in the protection of the Republic. The High Council sent messages to the Outer Rim worlds, asking for Jedi there to come to Coruscant and report on the Mandalorian threat. Along the Outer Rim, Jedi Knights departed for Coruscant, visiting conquered systems on the way.

There, the fires still burned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Parting

Kreia walked out to the landing pad, her senses telling her that the repulsorlifts of the ship were warming up, and that the main drive was on standby in preparation for launch. The captain also stood on the pad, impatiently awaiting his passengers, but he avoided the cloaked figure of the Jedi Master. She felt his fear, his anxiety, and marveled at how much beings like him trusted the Jedi, yet feared the power they wielded. She ignored his fear, but shared his impatience, as she was waiting on the passengers too.

Revan and Malak emerged from the Enclave, receiving some last minute instructions from Master Haan regarding their assignment. Though reprimanded for their loss of control with the little girl's attackers, the gratitude of the local settlers had prevented any meaningful punishment from the Council, and the two Knights were chosen to visit Juurok and inspect the damage the Mandalorians had wrought, then report to the High Council. They bowed to the Weapon Master and turned toward the starship. Kreia stepped out to meet them as they were about to board.

"I want to speak with you Revan," she said without preamble.

"Yes Master, of course. Malak, tell the captain I'll be aboard momentarily." Malak nodded, bowed at Kreia, then turned and strode up the ramp with the ship's captain.

"Revan, you are no longer my apprentice, but I wish to impart one last lesson to you before you go. I forsee it will be a long time before we meet again, and the circumstances may be much different." The blind Jedi turned and ushered Revan to the edge of the landing pad. She could sense the calm in him, and felt his serenity that prepared him for his mission. Yet, like all who are blind, she had senses that were sharpened to compensate for her atrophied eyes. She was intimately familiar with the currents of the Force, its swirls and eddies, its voices and echoes. Deep within her protegee, she felt the echoes of the anger that he had awakened in himself. She knew he would always do what he thought was right, but she worried about what he would sacrifice to do it.

"The Force is strong with you Revan, but be cautious. Anger and agression lead to the Dark Side. We are guardians of justice and peace, not the executors. I feel your compassion, your feelings. Embrace them, but be wary of them. If they overmatch you, can you pay the price that their control over you will demand? Once you start down the path to darkness, it is almost impossible to return. I have seen it done only once, when I was young."

Revan nodded gravely, hearing her every word. "You have taught me well, Master, and I will remember. I know I have disappointed you with my impetuousity, and I am sorry. I will control my passions and follow the light. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, young Revan." The young Jedi bowed, and turned toward the ship. Kreia remained at the edge of the landing pad long after the ship was gone, feeling the currents, listening for echoes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Reason and Discord

Revan and Malak stepped into the Jedi High Council chamber at the top of a spire of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. They looked with awe and reverence on the twelve Masters who sat in chairs surrounding the chamber. Revan stepped forward to the center of the chamber and bowed. Malak hesitated, overcame his intimidation, then followed.

"Greetings, Masters. I am Revan and this is Malak, Jedi Knights sent by the Council on Dantooine. We bring a report on the Mandalorian attack on the Juurok system in the Outer Rim." Revan addressed the Jedi seated directly across from the chamber entrance, though he did not know who the head of the Council was.

A female human Jedi in white robes was seated on the right-hand side of the chamber. It was she who spoke first. "Greetings, Revan and Malak, and welcome to Coruscant. I am Atris, historian of the Jedi Temple. Please, let the Council hear your report."

Revan turned to face the impassive Jedi Master. "The homeworld of the Juurok has been destroyed. The Mandalorians bombed the surface of the planet into rubble, wiping out the settlements and killing the inhabitants. We visited the ruins of many villages and towns, and we found no survivors. The officers of the Republic ship in orbit told us that this is typical of the Mandalorians when they attack worlds with no military strength. They see them as weak, and not worth plundering."

The members of the council shared grave looks with one another. The master seated across from the chamber entrance said, "We have heard similar reports from other Outer Rim worlds. The Mandalorians are sweeping through the territories, almost unopposed. Millions of innocents have died. Do we need to hear more?"

Atris turned her impassive gaze on him and replied, "Yes, Master Kavar, we need to hear all the reports. We have been asked by the Republic for help, but we must not rush into battle unwisely. Aggression leads to the Dark Side. Why are the Mandalorians content to raid Outer Rim planets? The Republic ships sent to intervene have all been destroyed. We must ascertain why they do not strike closer to the heart of the Republic."

A female master, of a species that Revan had not encountered before, but near-human, added her agreement. "Atris is right, Kavar. It may be that by allowing ourselves to get drawn into the conflict, we will only make matters worse, and countless more will suffer than need be. We cannot take that risk."

Kavar nodded. "Yes, I see your point. I feel the taint of the Dark Side about this whole business. We must not let it cloud our judgement."

Malak watched Revan during this exchange, and could see that his friend wished to speak. He slowly laid his hand on Revan's arm as if to restrain him. Revan glanced over at him, understood and nodded. He slowly relaxed and remained silent.

"Atris turned to them once more. "You report is appreciated. You are welcome to stay here in the Temple as long as you wish. There are many Masters here to give you instruction, should you wish it, and the Jedi Archives contain much knowledge that would be of interest to you. May the Force be with you both."

Revan and Malak turned to leave, but just as they reached the door, Revan stopped, and strode back into the chamber.

"We should move against them," he said.

The Council members stared at him in shock. "What?" Atris said.

"I have spoken to some of the Rebublic commanders that survived battles with the Mandalorians. They said that the Mandalorians are fearless and brutal, but their tactics are heavy-handed. With the Jedi supporting them, the Republic troops could--"

Master Kavar cut him off, "Yes, with Jedi help the Republic forces may be victorious, but we don't know if our involvement would widen the confrontation and put more heavily populated worlds at risk. I have had messages from Master Vandar about you, Revan. I have looked forward to meeting you both. But you must trust in the wisdom of the Jedi Council."

Revan bowed. "Yes, Master." He turned and left the chamber with Malak.

The lift sped down the spire of the temple, carrying the two Knights toward the archives. Malak was uneasy, and finally burst out, "What did you hope to accomplish? You heard them! It is unwise to get involved too soon. We should listen to Kavar and Atris."

Revan scowled at his friend, "Master Kavar feels the way I do, you could see that. You saw what Juurok was like. Don't you think we should help now, before others share that fate?"

"Of course I want to help, I think we should protect the innocent, too! But what if they are right?" Malak stopped pacing the liftcar and looked Revan in the eye. "What if it becomes worse?"

Revan's shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall of the car. "You're right, Malak. We should be patient, and trust the Council's wisdom. I'm sure once all the reports are in, they will offer our services to the Senate. It just saddens me to see so many suffer while the decision is made."

Malak put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know, my friend. But we must safeguard the many, not just the few."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Rebellion

During their days at the Jedi Temple, the two friends learned much lore that had been unavailable to them on Dantooine, and their powers grew. They gained the trust and respect of many Masters and apprentices. Malak aided the weapon-masters at training Jedi younglings and apprentices, as few could wield a blade with his speed and precision. Revan spent much time in the archives, researching the Outer Rim and the few scant records the Jedi had of the Mandalorians. He also discovered an aptitude for mechanics that had eluded him on rural Dantooine. He became proficient at repairing the few droids used at the Temple, and sought out technicians around the planet to learn their craft. Thus they waited for the Council to conclude its investigations.

Revan was in a meditation chamber when Malak burst in with the news. "The Council has reached a decision! They have informed the Senate that the Jedi will not directly intervene until the raiders threaten the Republic and the core worlds directly." He was out of breath, having raced from the Senate where he had observed the Jedi announcement.

Revan stood up in surprise. "Then they'll condemn the Outer Rim to fire and bloodshed? What was the reaction in the Senate?"

Malak shrugged. "They really didn't seem surprised. Almost as if they expected the answer that they got. There's some grumbling on the Holonet, though, and it seems a few Senators have actually come out an denounced the Jedi. I got the impression, though, that nobody was really concerned with the Outer Rim."

Revan began pacing the small chamber, while Malak took as seat on one of the round platforms. At length, Revan stopped and said, "They don't care because they haven't seen what the Mandalorians are capable of. I can't believe the Council are doing this. We have to do something."

Malak looked at him, confused. "What, though? The Council will not intervene. Surely you don't mean we defy the Council and offer our services to the Republic on our own? What difference can two Jedi Knights make?"

"If two help, others may follow."

"How? The Jedi will follow the Council's will." Malak stood up, his face filled with forboding.

"We have gained the respect of many Jedi here. If we tell them the truth about the threat, we can convince them to help. There are also Jedi still at the Temple who have seen the destruction first hand. Surely some of them will come with us." Revan watched the look on Malak's face grow darker as he said this.

"What makes you say 'us,' Revan? How do you know I want to defy the council?" Malak's eyes met Revan's and for a moment the two friends glared at each other.

Abruptly, Revan laughed, and the tension broke. "Search your feelings, Malak. I stood next to you on Juurok, and I felt your anger at what you saw, even stronger than mine. You know it is the right thing to do. Are you with me?"

Unable to resist the bond between them, Malak gave a resigned smile of his own. "Yes, Revan. I'm with you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Storm Gathers

Malak strode down a darkened corridor of the Jedi Temple. A knot of young Knights stood in an alcove, nearly hidden in the shadows. Malak approached them, smiling inwardly at their apprehensive glances down the corridor. They knew what was at stake, he thought, but they came anyway.

"I'm glad you agreed to see me," he began. "As you may have heard, Revan and I are looking for Jedi to help us. The council has decided not to help the Republic. We feel that this course of action is unwise and unfaithful. Countless millions on worlds throughout the galaxy look to the Jedi Knights for protection and peace. Now, the Jedi are turning away from them. Millions have already perished, and more are dying each day. We're going to offer our help to the Republic, against the wishes of the Council."

One of the young Jedi spoke up, "We know you and Revan, and we have come to respect you both during your short stay here. Why ask us to defy the council, though? Surely the Masters' wisdom is enough?"

"I've heard of you, Iacen. The Force is with you. But is it right for the Council to condemn millions of innocents to certain death merely to wait and see if the Mandalorians will turn towards the Core Worlds? The policy of hesitation is a policy of weakness and cowardice. Come with us, and do what is right. Help the Republic." Malak was a persuasive speaker, with a personality as forceful as Revan's in its own way. Though usually reserved and impassive, Malak could speak with passion and fervor when he wished to, and many of the Knights found themselves swayed by his words, picturing the dead that lay scattered across the galaxy, and the lives that could yet be saved.

Iacen seemed to be the spokesman for this particular group. They looked at each other uncertainly, then Malak could see the resolve harden on their faces. "All right, Malak. We're in."

Many such scenes played out in the Jedi Temple in those days. Revan and Malak secured the assistance of many Jedi, some with careful persuasion, others who already disagreed with the council. Though many joined them, others rebuked them, and the Council soon learned of their doings, and summoned them to account. Night lay over the Galactic City as Revan and Malak once more stood before the Jedi High Council.

Atris was the first to accost them. "What do you two mean by defying the decisions of this Council? Many Jedi have agreed to follow you on this course, even some of the most respected Knights and Masters! It is unwise, and dangerous."

Revan looked calmly at the assembled Masters, then replied, "The Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice. That peace and justice is being threatened, though you won't admit it. We've thought hard about this decision. We are going to protect the innocent."

Another Master spoke, "Be careful, Revan. You may find that you cause more harm to those innocents than the Mandalorians."

Revan and Malak stood silent for a while, pondering these words. At length, Revan said, "We understand. We respect the opinion of the Council, but if we must leave the Order, then we will. We cannot stand by and do nothing."

Atris glared at the two Jedi. "We do not endorse your course of action, but neither will we hinder it. If you leave now, be warned that you will face judgement should you return; you, and all who go with you."

Revan and Malak bowed, turned, and left the Chamber.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: War

Under the rebellious Jedi's command, the Republic fleet gradually stemmed the Mandalorian tide. Battles raged across the galaxy as Revan and Malak struggled to retake worlds lost to the invaders, and to protect those not yet under the yoke. In the skies over countless worlds, lances of fire reached out to one another as immense battlewagons duelled. The space lanes ran red with Republican and Mandalorian blood.

The Mandalorians gradually gave ground, but at the price of Republic soldiers' blood. Revan's tactics turned the tide of battle many times, but he was unafraid of throwing troops into the fray with little abandon in order to take an important objective. Dxun and Onderon were freed by an outpouring of life not seen in that part of space since the Great Hyperspace War millenia before. The dead of Juurok were avenged.

The Mandalorians retreated to the edge of the galaxy. Though bloodied, the people of the Republic held firm in their resolve to eradicate this threat. Though they were outcasts to the Jedi Order, to the people Revan and Malak were heroes. Like heroes of old, they were respected by both sides, for the victory they brought and their skill in acheiving it. But like the heroes of legend, their glory was destined to die.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Command

Revan stood on the bridge of the_ Juggernaut_, looking out across the stars. In such moments he found it easy to meditate, reaching out and feeling the soldiers aboard the vessels under his command. _His_ soldiers, willing to do his bidding, at all costs to acheive victory; to protect the innocent and save the Republic. Yes, to save the Republic, he told himself. Did he still believe it?

Three years of war had changed him, he knew. Dark shadows danced at the edges of his conciousness, fluttering into view only in his moments of deepest meditation. Hundreds of thousands had perished under his command, yet they followed him still. They knew, as he did what the ultimate price for defeat would be, and like him, they would not accept it under any circumstances. They gave themselves to him, _for_ him. His senses shifted, though his body remained still as ever. He felt his closest friend through the expanses of space, felt the troops Malak led into battle with such ferocity. He fell deeper, reaching out, yet ever more inward, fleetingly brushing the senses of his enemy. The dark shadows danced around him now, their forms indistinct, yet disturbingly familiar.

Fear rose in him, and he struggled to master it. He remembered the words of his Master, what seemed like eons ago. _Few who have walked the Dark Path ever return from it. _The dark shadows withdrew, and he relaxed, returning from his meditations to a world more physical, but in some ways less real. He heard the shuffle of booted feet on deckplates as crewmen moved about the bridge. His eyes observed the planet below, recently liberated from the Mandalorians.

His meditations finished, he turned his mind to what he had seen. The Mandalorians. He had briefly touched their leader, could feel the frustration, the humility of defeat, the grudging respect of being bested by a worthy foe. Yes, he had felt all those, and more. He drifted back into trance for just a moment, playing back what he had sensed...ah, there, he felt it clearly: desperation. So, the game of dejarik was drawing to a close, and his opponent was down to his last move. Revan smiled as he looked up from the planet an into the black void between the stars. It was time for his final move as well, then; one that he had long been planning. It only required the proper piece on the board.

"Challenge: What are you doing here?" Servomotors whined as his bodyguard droid moved to intercept the visitor interupting his meditations. He turned, and saw his playing piece walking towards him.

"It's alright, HK, I summoned him. Resume your post."

"Resigned acceptance: Yes Master, though vaporizing meatbags is far preferable to merely watching them." HK-47 lowered his blaster rifle and stepped aside to allow the Jedi to approach Revan.

The young Jedi bowed slightly in greeting, "You asked to see me sir?"

"Yes, Iacen. I wanted to congratulate you on your courage at Dxun. You fought well under difficult circumstances." The young General had ordered a charge through a minefield in the jungle in order to take the Mandalorian outpost. Most of his company had been slaughtered, but the outpost fell, securing the victory. Since then, he had played a decisive role in many battles, but had also begun to speak out about the casualties the Republic was suffering.

"Thank, you sir. You have orders, I take it?"

Revan nodded. "Yes. The end is near, and it is time to draw the enemy out for the final blow. Muster your division, along with the 23rd, 67th, and 109th. Assemble them into task force 98, and depart the system. You movement should entice the rest of the Mandalorian fleet to strike, putting my ships here in range to attack their leader's fleet."

Iacen frowned slightly. "A bold plan, sir. Who will lead the task force, and what will be the destination?"

"You will be in command. Take your fleet to Malachor V."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Desperate Moves

At the far reaches of the galaxy, among the burned out stars and dying systems, a dark figured leaned over a glowing holotank, brooding on defeat. His body was covered in black armor, his face hidden behind a black mask. His powerful frame betrayed a sense of defeat, and resignation. His people had failed their mission, he knew; they had proved unworthy. But the Mandalorians were not mere servants, content to follow orders whether they were successfully carried out or not. Warriors were measured by skill, courage, honor, and victory. If those were lost, what was left? Only a glorious ending would suffice.

Mandalore the Ultimate reached for the controls of the holotank, manipulating the image to show two parts of the galaxy. On one side, the tumultuous system of Malachor was displayed, the vast Rebulic fleet in orbit of the fifth planet; on the other, the latest intelligence information showing him his enemy.

He knew him well now, after three years of battle. Though they had not met face to face or crossed blades, he respected the Jedi Commander of the Republic forces. Only a true warrior, with skill, honor, and courage could have snatched victory from his brethren's hands. But, now, his chance was here. Revan was alone. He pressed a signal on his board.

A red-armored Mandalorian stepped to the center of the war room. "Yes, Mandalore?"

"Our enemy has revealed himself, and has presented us with a singular opportunity. Revan's flagship is here, at Dravor Minor, unescorted. The planet is uninhabited, and barren. It is remote. He summons me to battle, and I will go. You will lead the rest of our fleet to Malachor V and engage the Republic forces. The end has come. We have failed, and all that remains is to make a glorious end." He turned to his lieutenant and saluted.

The battlewagons left the dying planet behind, to make an end or to be ended. Warriors could do nothing else.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Revalations

Revan walked the rock-strewn surface of Dravor Minor. He had seen the small shuttle descend a little while ago; he awaited only his adversary. Would he come to the stage that Revan had chosen, or would he seek to move their drama to one more suitable for him? No, he would not back down or seek to gain an advantage. He would come, and they would face each other as honorable warriors.

He heard a sound behind him and turned around. A tall figure stood on the small ridge surrounding the bowl-like depression Revan had chosen for their duel. He was encased in black armor, with a black slitted mask covering his head. In his hand was a long blade, made of gleaming black metal.

Mandalore stepped down into the bowl and greeted his foe. "I'm here, Revan. We meet at last, as warriors should, to do battle and decide the outcome of this war."

Revan walked toward the Mandalorian, a smile barely perceptible on his face. "Yes, Mandalore, today we will decide the war. Your depredations are at an end."

Mandalore startled Revan by laughing, "You are a warrior, Revan, with a warrior's heart, but you are a fool if you think this was my own doing. We are the vanguard, sent to test the Republic; and test it we did. Were it not for you we would have blazed a path to the heart of the galaxy, and the Republic would cower under the might of oppressors you cannot imagine. Of course, it would not matter to us, our honor is obtained through victory. Now that that is taken from us, there is only one thing left to do!"

Mandalore lunged unexpectedly with his blade, deadly force behind his strike. His mind reeling from the revalation, Revan barely ignited his lightsaber in time to turn aside the blow. The gleaming metal screeched against the brilliant blue blade, but was unhurt. Revan had fought enough Mandalorians to know that they made their vibroswords out of a strange alloy that was designed to deflect energy and was impervious to damage by lightsabers.

The black-armored warrior pressed his advantage relentlessly, driving Revan back against the edge of the depression, hemming him against the rock wall, and limiting the Jedi's movement. Revan blocked and parried with all his skill in the confined space. For all his armored bulk, Mandalore was fast and powerful, nearly stronger than Revan himself. But a Jedi's strength flows from the Force, and Revan began to mix his own attacks in with his parries, and gradually drove the powerful warrior back.

With the advantage of surprise negated, Mandalore settled into a deadly dance with the Jedi, each man testing the other, searching for weaknesses, looking for openings. Round and round the defile they danced, like figures in a macabre ballroom, the only sound the deadly music of their clashing blades.

Mandalore was strong, but he had no Force to bolster his body, and fatigue gradually set into his muscles. His blows began to lose their strength, and he felt the advantage go to Revan. But his was an ancient race of warriors, with a proud tradition. He would not give in so easily. He feinted, then slipped, giving Revan an intentional opening. Revan brought his blade crashing down, only to find it blocked by a black armored gauntlet made from the same material as the vibrosword. Mandalore quickly stabbed up at his opponent, feeling his blade hit flesh, then shoved backward, clearing space between them.

Revan looked down for an instant and saw the dark spot growing on his robes where he had been struck. A cold calm settled over him and he raised his sword again. He let the currents of the Force flow over and through him, guiding his hands and feet. He pressed his attack forward once again, the blue blade singing its deadly song. Mandalore retreated, desperately swinging his sword to block blows which were coming faster than he believed possible. A chill smile appeared on Revan's face as he moved his blade in ever faster strikes, feeling his enemy's reserves dwindling. Only Malak could have withstood the speed of his attack, and without warning, Mandalore saw his sword go flying across the defile, his lower arm still gripping the hilt.

He sank to his knees, knowing he was defeated, accepting his end with the dignity befitting a warrior. "You've won, Revan. Make an end, it is your right as a warrior." For a moment, Revan hesitated; here was an unarmed prisoner, due mercy according to the Jedi Code. He extinguished his blade.

Mandalore understood. "You cheat me of my last honor? So you are a Jedi after all; but know this Revan: if you follow our trail back out of the galaxy, you will lose too."

Something in his words stung Revan, and he swept his arm up, igniting the saber and severing the Mandalorian's head. He thought back to another time he was issued that warning, and smiled. "Maybe someday. But not today."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Malachor V

The murdered orb hung in space, surrounded by wreckage, consumed by the forces that once held it together. Thousands of artificial satelites orbited the dead world, the last remains of those who caused the destrutction. Ships of the Republic and Mandalorian battle cruisers lay side by side in the dark graveyard, their silent hulls still inhabited by their crews. Gravity is a basic force in the universe, the strength that hold worlds together so that they might bring forth life. Here, it has been twisted; here it is death.

Not all of the combatants died here, though history records this as the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars. Some vessels made their way out of the graveyard, carrying soldiers, slaves, wounded. The horror would live on in those survivors, though many of them led normal lives after that. Malachor V was a place to be remembered only in nightmares.

No one knows why the weapon that won the war and destroyed a world was created and used. The Zabrak technician who invented it would call it a technological marvel; the Jedi Knight who ordered its use would call it a tool, another order in a series of orders that brought merely death; none understood the truth. Revan, however, realized that Malachor V was not the last battle of the war; it was the first of the new campaign.

The flotsam of the battle drifted, as it would always drift, ruined vessels moving in a sick mockery of the fight they had waged. At the edge of the debris field, there was a flicker of psuedo-motion as an undamaged cruiser entered the system. The _Juggernaut _glided gracefully through the ruined hulks to take up orbit around what remained of the planet.

On the bridge of the ship, Revan and Malak stood at the viewport, watching the fierce gravity storms rage across the ruined surface of Malachor V. They looked around them at the ruins of the two fleets that had done battle here. They wondered at the power that had been unleashed, knowing that it paled in comparrison to what they had recently discovered.

"What price have we paid for victory?" Malak said, spying a blacked Republic cruiser, the mangled crew visible through its shattered viewports.

"Victory?" Revan answered, half to himself. "We have not won victory yet, but the price will be steep. Can we pay it?"

"Mandalore may have lied, Revan. We didn't really find anything out there, nothing substantial anyway." Malak looked at Revan uneasily. His friend had been withdrawn and brooding ever since they returned from scouting the Mandalorians' back trail. For Malak, the war was over, and he wished to return to share the glories of the victorious armies.

Revan looked at his friend, and knew he didn't fully comprehend. "No, nothing substantial." Could he bear to tell Malak what he suspected? His friend was loyal, he knew, but how deep did that loyalty run? He now knew that he was willing to pay the price, no matter how high, and recoup his loss in the end. He did not know if Malak could afford to share the debt. He hardened his resolve; he would do what he must, and if Malak fell short of the goal, he would accept the burden. He had ordered men to their deaths before. He stirred himself from his reverie.

"Very well, we've seen enough here. Let's go back."

Malak smiled. "To Coruscant?"

Revan shook his head. "Dantooine."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Destiny

The ruins had dotted the surface of Dantooine since the founding of the Republic. No one knew what their origins were and few dared to explore them. Those who did, never returned. The Jedi discovered the ruins after they constructed their Enclave, and shunned them. They could feel clearly what the settlers only had the barest hint of; the ruins were steeped in the Dark Side of the Force.

Two figures stood in the antechamber of one of those ruins, contemplating a door that barred their way. One leaned uneasily against a huge carving that served as a doorpost, the other paced restlessly back and forth in front of the door. They were different from the men who had once ran across the mesas outside these ruins, feeling the breezes, marvelling at the life around them. They were older now; they had seen death.

Malak watched his friend pace back and forth as though trying to make a decision. He was uneasy, and he could feel the Dark Power surrounding them. It intrigued him and frightened him at the same time. He could feel currents, hear whispers, see shadows at the edge of his senses. He felt that there was a pattern to them, that he might learn that pattern and use it to his gain, if the thought did not terrify him. He rubbed his bald head nervously.

"Are you sure this is wise, Revan? This place is strong with the Dark Side." He knew Revan could feel it, maybe more keenly.

Revan stopped pacing and looked at Malak. The dark shadows danced at the edge of his senses continually now, he could almost see them with his waking eyes. Malak could see their reflection in his eyes. "The Republic is weakened from four years of war, Malak. The Jedi will be no help. They will debate, and discuss, and gather reports, and in the end sit still, mired in a stagnant philosophy. We can strengthen the Republic, together, so that nothing can harm it again. But we must make it happen, we must lead and command, just as we did in the war. Behind this door lies the way to accomplish that. Are you with me?"

As he watched Malak struggle to make his decision, he heard a soft voice whisper in the back of his mind, a voice from the past. _Few have returned who started down the Dark Path; can you pay the price it will demand? _Malak started, almost as if he had heard the voice as well. He looked into the eyes of the man who was his dearest friend, a friend he had followed to war and back. Why should this time be different? He smiled sadly as he spoke. "Yes, Revan. I'm with you."

Revan nodded and turned toward the door. He raised his hand and called upon the dark energies swirling around him. With a soft sound of grinding stone, the door parted and drew back into the wall. The chamber ahead was dark, with shadows everywhere. In there, they had shape and form, they were beckoning.

Revan and Malak stepped forward into the darkness.

The End


End file.
